Foj - dictionnaire étymologique
foj = feu (i-e pewōr*, pur* = feu > arm hur, gr πυρ, πύρος ''' “pyr, pyros”, visl '''furr, aha fiur, fuir, ags fyr = feu > al Feuer, neer vuur, ang fire = feu, da, nor fyr = feu, da give fyr,' '''sué '''ge fyr' = faire feu, tch pýř, hit pahhur, tokh. A por, tokh. B puwar '''= feu + i-e. '''bhok-* = brûler > arm boc = flamme, lat focus = foyer > it fuoco, esp fuego, port fogo, cat, roum foc = fr feu + bhē-*, bhō-*, bhōg(ō)* = cuire, griller > gr φώγω “phôgô” = griller, rôtir, visl baka, aha bahhan, backan > al backen, ang bake = cuire au four, V/' peko'' + i-e 'bhā-*, bho-*, bhō-* '= briller > 'bho-s-* '> gr '''φως “fôs” = lumière > grmod φωτιά “fôtia” = feu) Foj ! = feu ! (mil.), foj ! foj ! = au feu ! au feu! av vu foj ? '''= avez-vous du feu ? '''Bengali foj = feu de Bengale, in de foj bitali = dans le feu de la bataille, bruciu foj = feu de brousse, cepo foj = prendre feu,' ude fensi foj' = sous le feu de l’ennemi, so tal in foj id flame = être tout feu tout flamme, de foj hi gladi = le feu de son regard, Greci foj = feu grégeois, so intra du foje = être entre deux feux, de foj irgadi = le feu de la colère, jego ki foj = jouer avec le feu, jeto in foj = jeter au feu, de foj od hel = le feu du ciel, be krati foj = à grand feu, be lan foj = à petit feu, laso a foj wa un moz ne savo = faire la part du feu, foj lifrim ! = feu à volonté ! lijo ol su foj = jeter de l’huile sur le feu, in litere foji = en lettres de feu, mako u foj '''= faire du feu, '''be mel foj = à feu doux, krosen foje = feux croisés, opro foj = ouvrir le feu'' (mil.), '''polen ki foj' = plein de feu, prago foj a ekun = demander du feu à qqun, foje Sait Jani = feux de la St. Jean, seto foj a = mettre le feu à,' i set mi mand in foj po da' = j’en mettrais ma main au feu, so in foj '''= être en feu, '''ki spad id foj = par le fer et par le feu, seto u land a spad id foj, disvusto u land ki spad id foj, spadim id fojim = mettre un pays à feu et à sang, je ste u foj = il y a le feu, stico de foj = éteindre le feu, stopo foj = cesser le feu (mil.), trajo kastàne us de foj po ekun = tirer les marrons du feu pour qqun, he vadev in foj po ca (al, ang) = il se jetterait au feu pour elle, sia varmo pro de foj = se chauffer devant le feu, avo foj in venas = avoir du feu dans les veines, vene sedo ner de foj = venez vous in-staller près du feu, voko ki foj, fojim = parler avec feu, wim foj id vod (D) = comme le jour et la nuit, Prov. '''U brenen kid ve frajo foj' (D) = chat échaudé craint l’eau froide'' Je ste ne fum ane foj''' = il n’y a pas de fumée sans feu'' artifòj = feu d’artifice artifojor = artificier, pyrotechnicien calmifòj = feu de paille drovifòj = feu de bois fostifòj = incendie de forêt glajifòj = feu de joie hadifòj = feu d’enfer kampifòj = feu de camp valgifòj, valgifojit = feu follet foja = foyer ane dom nè foja (F.E.Es) = sans feu ni lieu, fojadorad = adoration du feu fojadoran = qui adore le feu fojadoror = adorateur du feu fojalàrm = alerte au feu, avertisseur-incendie fojàrm = arme à feu fojasikurad = assurance-incendie fojèl = briquet fojèrn = tisonnier foji adj = de feu, du feu foji baptizad = baptême du feu, foji brigad = corps des sapeurs pompiers, foji kortin = rideau de feu, de foji linge Pinkosti = les langues de feu de la Pentecôte, foji perij = danger d’incendie, foji protegad = protection contre l’incendie, foji risk = risque d’incendie, foji skalia = escalier de secours, foji tortad = supplice du feu, de foji uspròb = l’épreuve du feu fojibàl = boule de feu fojibàt = bateau-feu fojidòr = porte coupe-feu fojidròv = bois de chauffage fojiglutor = avaleur de feu fojikàm = pierre à feu, à briquet fojikarvàg = camion, voiture des pompiers fojiklòl = tocsin fojikràt = puissance de feu fojikubel = seau à incendie fojikune? = chenets Fojilànd = Terre de Feu fojilìn = ligne de feu fojilùc = lueur du feu, lueur d’incendie fojiròj = rouge feu fojirustajan = résistant au feu, réfractaire fojirustajan brik = brique réfractaire fojisetor = incendiaire, pyromane fojisikuri = incombustible, ignifugé, à l’épreuve du feu fojiskàl = échelle à incendie fojiskrèn = pare-feu fojispìj = gerbe de feu fojispijan = qui crache du feu, qui lance des flammes fojìst, -a = pompier fojisticèl = extincteur d’ incendie fojistopad = cessez-le-feu fojitàng = pincettes fojo su = faire feu sur V/' afojo, infojo fojstìk = allumette Category:Étymologie